


Paloma The Witch

by Creek_witch



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creek_witch/pseuds/Creek_witch
Summary: Paloma joins the witches after being rejected by the creek kids.
Relationships: Tabitha/Courtney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes 
> 
> I do not own Craig of the Creek. Craig of the Creek belongs to Cartoon Network and its creators. Anyways, enjoy the fanfiction!

**Chapter 1 ******

It was a typical Saturday at the creek. The sun was shining and the kids were outside having fun. Well..other than the Elders who were at Elder Rock in the shade. 

Paloma went to the Trading Tree where the other creek kids were that day.

Now Paloma was a very shy and quiet girl. She wanted to join in with the other kids. But the other kids remembered she jinxed them before and found her too weird. Her nervousness and shyness got in the way.

The creek kids just told her to go away. This made Paloma sad. Then she asked Craig and J.P if she could join in with them.

"Uh sure" J.P replied

"Don't see why not" Craig added on.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Kelsey's voice boomed as she charged at Paloma holding her paper mache sword. Kelsey then stepped in front of Paloma.

"I remember what you did to us last time" Kelsey snarled.

"You jinxed us!"

"Kelsey, give the girl a chance" suggested J.P

"No!" Barked Kelsey

"She's weird and will jinx us!" 

"Kelsey, your over reacting" groaned Craig.

"Please...I just want to be friends" Paloma quietly said to Kelsey.

"Make friends with this!" Kelsey cried as she lept in the air and hit Paloma in the face hard with her toy sword. Knocking Paloma to the ground.

Just then, the creek kids gathered round to see what happened.

Paloma was stunned and hurt. She had tears in her eyes and was on the verge of crying.

"P-p-please... no more" Paloma stammered, nearly crying.

Kelsey gave a sneery smirk.

"Get up" Kelsey grunted at Paloma

"No more" Paloma whimpered.

"I SAID GET UP!" Kelsey roared.

Paloma slowly got up.

"Kelsey....don't " Craig nervously warned.

"She wouldn't" J.P quietly said to himself.

Kelsey then swung her sword like a baseball bat at Paloma and hit her hard on her left cheek. Knocking Paloma to the ground again.

Paloma lay flat on the ground with her face in the ground.

"Anything you want to say, jinx girl?" Kelsey sneered as she rested her left foot on Palomas back as she held her sword that she positioned in Palomas back

Paloma slowly sobbed.

Kelsey then got off Paloma.

Paloma then stood up, bust into tears and ran into the creek crying her eyes out.

"Kids of the creek! I, Kelsey have defeated the jinx girl!" Kelsey exclaimed, raising her paper mache sword.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ******

"That really wasn't cool" Craig told Kelsey 

"Yeah! You made a defenceless little girl cry!" snapped J.P 

"What!? She will only jinx us again!" Kelsey retaliated. 

Meanwhile elsewhere in the creek Tabitha and Courtney were having a pleasant walk. Both Tabitha and Courtney were holding hands as they passed the stump. Just then they heard crying.

"You like hear that ,Tabitha?" Courtney asked her girlfriend.

So both girls followed the sound. A few meters away they found Paloma sitting on a log facing the creek, crying her eyes out.

"Yo kid! You okay?" Tabitha asked Paloma

Paloma turned around and looked at both girls.

"May we join you?" Courtney asked Paloma. 

"Sure" Paloma sniffed 

So Tabitha and Courtney sat next to Paloma and Courtney asked what was wrong.

"The kids at the creek rejected me because I'm weird, then that ginger Kelsey hit me with her toy sword twice." Paloma sobbed.

Hearing about Kelsey hitting Paloma made Tabitha angry.

Both girls cuddled Paloma as she cried and cried.

"How would you like to be our friend?" Courtney asked Paloma.

Paloma's eyes lit up and she stopped crying.

"Of course!" Paloma replied.

So Paloma became friends with Tabitha and Courtney.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 ******

Meanwhile at the Trading Tree, Kelsey was not getting the reaction from the other kids that she expected

"Was there really any need to beat up Paloma like that!?" Questioned Craig in a sharp tone. 

"Oh come on!" Kelsey argued back

"WHAT IF SHE JINXED US!?" she snapped back

"She's probably learned her lesson!" J.P yelled

Kelsey sighed

"Anybody want a choco roll?" Kelsey asked J.P and Craig

Kelsey walked up to Kits stall at The Trading Tree

"Can this nobel warrior get a free choco roll?" Kelsey asked Kit in a smug tone.

"Excuse me but I won't even trade with you today" Kit snorted.

"But I help get rid of that weird Jinx girl" Kelsey pointed out.

"By beating her up and making her cry!?" Kit responded.

"That wasn't very warrior like of you!" Kit added on.

"Can me and Craig trade for a choco roll?" J.P asked Kit 

"Sure, what you got?" Kit replied.

Kelsey was furious. She then stormed off with Mortimor who never said anything because he was too disgusted with Kelsey

Meanwhile elsewhere Paloma was spending time hanging out with Tabitha and Courtney. Both witches cheered Paloma up. They told Paloma they were outcasts too and thats what brought them together. So Paloma didn't feel bad about being rejected

"Wow you both are amazing girls, I can't thank you enough!" Paloma thanked.

"Aw it's no bother" Courtney complimented

"Why don't you come around my house tonight for a bit?" Tabitha asked Paloma. 

Paloma smiled and agreed.

Courtney put her hand in her coat pocket and pulled out a black pen with a notebook. The notebook had a red pentacle with a black background on the cover. Courtney wrote Tabithas address and to come at 6 o clock tonight. She then tore out a piece of paper and handed it to Paloma

"What's that circle thing on the notebook?" Paloma asked. 

"Come to mine and find out more" Tabitha told Paloma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **  
****

Later that evening Paloma arrived at Tabithas house.

She knocked on the door and Tabitha let her in and led her to the living room where Courtney was sitting on the couch without her jacket on.

"Glad you could make it" Courtney greeted Paloma.

"So....what did you want to tell me?" Paloma asked Tabitha and Courtney. 

Tabitha cleared her throat. *Ahem*

"Me and Courtney are witches" Tabitha told Paloma.

"Oooh witches" gasped Paloma

"Yes, we put spells on people we don't like" Tabitha explained.

"Could I be a witch?" Paloma asked

"I dunno...you need to do some rituals" Tabitha explained.

"Plus theres lots to learn about" she added on.

"Witchcraft can be dangerous, not everyone can be a witch" Courtney told Paloma.

"Lets just say I have unique powers" Paloma told the girls.

"Like what?" Tabitha asked Paloma.

"What?" Paloma then said to Tabitha at the same time

"JINX!" Paloma cried out and jinxed Tabitha.

A bright white cross came from Palomas mouth that lit up and hit Tabitha in the face

Courtney was gobsmacked. Then she burst out laughing.

Tabitha did not find it funny. Though she was impressed with Paloma.

"She really got you there!" Courtney laughed

Tabitha tried to speak but she couldn't.

"You gotta admit that was impressive ,Tabitha " Courtney told Tabitha.

Tabitha could talk again

"That was impressive!" Tabitha exclaimed.

"Paloma, lets celebrate the begining of your training" Tabitha added on

Just then Tabithas stomach rumbled loudly.

Tabitha then blushed and put her hand on her belly.

"With Pizza!" Tabitha added on.

So, Tabitha picked up the phone, called Pizza Marios and ordered a large pepperoni pizza to share between her, Courtney and Paloma.

Then Tabitha sat next Courtney and put her head on Courtneys lap and her ear on Courtneys soft body. Paloma then sat next to Tabitha.

Courtney then picked up the remote, turned on the tv and put on The Rock Music Channel. It showed music videos from rock and metal bands.

"So this is what we usually do on a Friday or Saturday night if im not at work" Courtney told Paloma 

"Comfortable down there?" Courtney asked Tabitha as she stroked her girlfriend's hair. 

"Of course dear" Tabitha responded.

" I can tell your looking forward to the pizza" Tabitha said to Courtney. 

"You can tell Courtney is hungry?" Paloma asked Tabitha.

"Of course, it is part of my witchy power" Tabitha explained

"Nah, thats not my witchy side. I can hear Courtneys belly rumbling"" Tabitha added on.

Tabitha could hear Courtneys stomach gurgling and rumbling with hunger as she lay on her lap and had her ear on Courtneys belly. It would be gurgling and every few seconds there would be a rumble that made Courtneys stomach vibrate.

Soon the doorbell rang and Tabitha got up, answered the door and paid the pizza delivery person.

"She brought the pizza to the tv and was about to sit down when she heard an erie growl that lasted 6 seconds.

" Courtney I get it, your hungry " Tabitha sighed.

"Actually that one wasn't me" Courtney told Tabitha.

Both girls turned to Paloma where she had both hands on her stomach while blushing.

"Sorry...that one was me" Paloma said sounding embarrassed. 

"Now that was a loud rumble!" Complimented Tabitha.

Then all three girls had some pizza. Then afterwards they walked Paloma home


	5. Chapter 5

So Paloma started to hang around with Tabitha and Courtney more often

They both taught Paloma about witchy stuff such as tarot cards and certain plants and herbs for casting spells.

Paloma was becoming more of a witch each day. She was getting good at spell work and Courtney gave Paloma her old tarot deck which was a phases of the moon deck. Courtney recently bought a more pagan style deck but she was glad to pass her old deck onto Paloma.

Then one night Tabitha and Courtney discussed that because the next night was a full moon they could give Paloma her final ritual. So Courtney messeged Paloma to meet at Tabithas house tomorrow night

The next night came and Paloma knocked on Tabithas door. Tabitha answered the door and let Paloma in. She then shut the door and lead Paloma to the living room where Courtney was sitting on the couch

"So...are you finally ready for your final ritual?" Tabitha asked Paloma in a bold voice.

Paloma was nervous...but she was also excited.

"Sure" responded Paloma.

So Tabita then grabbed a red string bag, put it around her shoulders and her and Courtney took Paloma to the creek. 

Soon Tabitha, Courtney and Paloma arrived at the bottom of Ninja Garden Waterfall

"This is the final ritual " Tabitha told Paloma 

Courtney then pulled out a gothic style metal goblet from her coat pocket. It was black with red pentacles on

She the pulled out a silver vodka flask with skulls on. Courtney then opened it and poured a liquid into the chalice. It was grape juice mixed with cranberry juice. She then handed the goblet to Tabitha.

Tabitha cupped the goblet from the bottom of the cup and top of the stem and raised it at the moon. Courtney then pulled out a white candle and a cigarette lighter from her other pocket. She then lit the candle and held it.

"Oh blessed Lunar our Goddess of the moon, we bring Paloma. Bless this liquid with your power and give your blessings to Paloma" Tabitha chanted before giving the goblet to Paloma.

Courtney then raised the candle towards the moon and Paloma drank the liquid.

"Paloma is now a witch!" Tabitha announced.

Courtney blew out the white candle.

"To celebrate....how about we go swimming in the water at the bottom of the waterfall?" Tabitha suggested.

"I would but I don't have anything to wear" Paloma told Tabitha.

"Here put this on" said Tabitha handing Paloma a purple swimsuit.

"This was mine when I was your age. But won't fit me and thought you can keep it" Tabitha told Paloma.

"Listen....if you don't tell the kids at the creek...especially the ninja kids we will let you in on a secret" Courtney told Paloma.

"We sometimes come to this part of the creek and swim in the water" Courtney added on.

Paloma thought for a second...she then shrugged. The witches then took Paloma behind some bushes where all three got changed. They then came out the bushes in their swimming outfits on.

Tabitha wore a red bikini while Courtney wore a black bikini. Her chubby belly spilled over her bikini bottom. Paloma wore a full bodied purple swimsuit that covered her body.

Tabitha got hold of Palomas left hand while Courtney got hold on Palomas right hand. They all ran to the water and jumped in with a splash!

The three girls froliced in the water as the stars and moon shone down on them. Tabitha and Courtney made out with each other a few times.

"So...you friends with the ninja kids? " Tabitha asked Paloma.

"Sadly they don't like me and are sometimes mean to me " Paloma explained.

"They are often rude to us sometimes too" Courtney told Paloma.

"Are you thinking what im thinking?" Tabitha asked Courtney. She then whispered somthing in her ear.

"Hey want to curse this water for the ninja kids? " Tabitha asked Paloma. 

"Sounds good" Paloma replied.

Tabitha then whispered in Palomas ear.

They then linked hands and formed a circle in the water

"Before we leave, curse this water with our pee" Tabitha then chanted.

Then at the same time, Tabitha, Courtney and Paloma urinated in the water. Once they had urinated, some bubbles came up from behind Courtney. Courtney had farted in the water.

The girls then got out the water, went behind the bushes where Tabitha got out a black beach towel with skulls on. They shared it but they all got dry and they then got dressed. 

Then Tabitha and Courtney walked Paloma home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next day Craig, JP and Kelsey were at the stump. It was a sunny day and the three friends were talking about comic books. Just then Paloma walked past.

"'Ooooh its Jinx Girl" Kelsey taunted

"Is there any need for that!?" Craig snapped at Kelsey.

"Um...yeah" replied Kelsey.

Paloma said nothing and carried on walking

"Why don't we go to the Trading Tree and get some choco rolls?" J.P suggested 

"Sounds good" Craig agreed

"I'm in" Kelsey added on

Mortimor squawked in agreement.

So, the three children and Mortimor went to the Trading Tree.

The Trading Tree was full of kids from The Creek

Craig and his friends lined up to be served by Kit

Soon it was their turn.

"What will it be!?" Kit greeted. 

"A choco roll for me and my friends" Craig replied.

"Sure, what you trading?" Kit asked. 

Craig reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box of raisins and handed it to Kit and in exchange recived a choco roll. 

J.P then handed an small apple juice box to Kit and in return recived a choco roll

Soon it was Kelseys turn to trade something. Kelsey traded a baseball card that she already had and that Kit needed for a choco roll. Kit then gave Kelsey a small packet of bird seeds for Mortimor. 

Then the tree friends sat on a log and ate their choco rolls and Mortimor ate his bird seeds. 

Just then Kelsey saw Paloma at the Trading Tree.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter gets violent and has body shaming.

Paloma was sitting on the log The Stump Kids sat at, eating a choco roll.

"Oi! What are you doing on our log!?" Kelsey barked.

Paloma finished her choco roll and said.

"Jeez I was gonna join the rest of the kids once I ate my choco roll"

Paloma got up and walked towards the other children. The three friends sat on the log. Paloma glared at Kelsey when she took the first bite of her choco roll.

Kelsey was shocked and became angry.

"Who does she think she is!?" Kelsey grumbled. She then stood up and walked over to Paloma.

Kelsey then grabbed Paloma by the shoulder, swiftly turned her around and slapped Paloma across the face.

"Glare at me again and you will get worse!" Kelsey snarled.

"Nobody wants you here cos you got no friends! Now get outta the trading tree!" Kelsey hissed.

Paloma ran away, crying her eyes out.

Craig, J.P and Mortimor were gobsmacked.

"What you do that for!?" Craig exclaimed.

"She did nothing wrong!" J.P added.

"She glared at me!" Kelsey replied.

"Your a real jerk at times, Kelsey " Craig told Kelsey.

About ten minutes later Paloma returned to The Trading Tree with Tabitha and Courtney. She had stopped crying but had a red mark on her face where Kelsey had slapped her.

Tabitha went to Kit's stall.

"I will trade anything you want for you to tell me where that ginger Kelsey is" Tabitha told Kit.

"Yeah, she's been bullying our friend and we wanna teach her a lesson" Courtney explained.

"Don't need to trade anything for that" Kit assured before pointing Tabitha and Courtney to Kelsey.

J.P , Mortimor and Craig saw the three girls at Kit's stall.

"Erm...Craig...since when did the witches come to the Trading Tree?" J.P asked Craig.

Craig noticed Paloma next to them.

"I think Kelsey maybe in danger" Craig told J.P

"Aren't Tabitha and Courtney a bit old to be at The Trading Tree?" Kelsey questioned to Craig and J.P.

Before the boys could give an answer. Tabitha and Courtney with Paloma approached the group.

"Why has your friend been picking on our friend?" Tabitha asked Craig.

"Why don't you ask Kelsey that and not me or J.P?" responded Craig.

Mortimor was so disgusted, yet nervous he flew from Kelsey's head and landed on J.P's shoulder.

Tabitha grabbed Kelsey.

"Why have you been bullying Paloma!?" Tabitha snarled at Kelsey.

"Cos she's a creep that jinxed us all and nobody likes" Kelsey replied.

"So...thats acceptable is it?" Courtney questioned sternly with her arms folded.

"You gonna put a curse on me or somthing?" Kelsey asked in a smug tone.

"I will slay you with Jinx Girl and your fat girlfriend" Kelsey taunted Tabitha.

Kelsey had called Courtney fat

"Oh boy" J.P groaned.

Kelsey then pulled out her sword and pointed it at Tabitha.

Tabitha and Courtney looked at each other in shock.

"Your on your own for this one" Craig told Kelsey.

Tabitha and Courtney were furious. Tabitha grabbed Kelsey's sword out of her hand and threw it into the bushes.

Kelsey's heart sank. She knew she was in trouble now 

Courtney got behind Kelsey and held Kelsey's arms behind her back. Tabitha slapped Kelsey across the face. Then Tabitha punched Kelsey in the stomach. Kelsey was again slapped and punched in the face by Tabitha. Courtney let go of Kelsey and flung her to the floor. But before Kelsey could get up again Courtney along with Tabitha kept kicking Kelsey and stamping on her body while she was on the ground. 

"Get up, nobel warrior" Tabitha hissed.

Kelsey slow got up covered in cuts and bruises along with a black eye , a fat lip and a bloody nose.

"You ever pick on Paloma or call Courtney fat again! You will get it worse!" Tabitha screamed at Kelsey while grabbing hold on Kelsey and looking her in the eye.

Paloma blew a raspberry at Kelsey. Before her and The Creek Witches left The Trading Tree. 

When Paloma, Tabitha and Courtney left The Trading Tree, Kelsey burst into tears. All the kids at The Trading Tree that had gathered round while she was getting a beating other than Craig, Mortimor and J.P laughed at her.

Craig went into the bush where Kelsey's sword was thrown into and retrieved her sword. Craig then gave Kelsey her sword back. Mortimor returned to Kelsey's head and Craig with J.P walked a sobbing, battered Kelsey home.


	8. Chapter 8

Craig and J.P walked Kelsey home. She was covered in cuts and bruises as well as a black eye as well as a bust nose and lip.

The three friends arrived at Kelsey's house. Craig knocked on the door and Kelsey's father answered it.

When her father saw his battered daughter. He was gobsmacked and brought her into the house straight away and shut the door.

"Kelsey what happened!?" He asked sounding worried.

"Two older girls beat me up at The Trading Tree " Kelsey sobbed.

Neil took Kelsey into the kitchen and got some tissues and an ice pack for Kelsey. Just then the phone rang and Neil answered it in the living room

"Hello" Neil greeted.

"Yes Kelsey is with me" Neil said down the telephone.

"Oh she has ?" The conversation carried on.

"Well I will let her know and have words with her."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Goodbye" Neil ended.

"Kelsey can you come into the living room?" Neil called.

Kelsey went into the living room.

"I just had a phone call from Paloma's mother saying that you have been bullying her daughter at The Creek" Neil said sounding annoyed.

"And the beating you got was because the two older girls were sticking up for her!" He snapped.

"But dad, I can explain " Kelsey told her dad. 

"No need to! " Neil sternly said.

"You're grounded for two weeks!" He told Kelsey.

Kelsey was mortified. Kelsey then went to the bathroom to finish cleaning herself up and put away her dirty clothes that were covered in blood and dirt in the wash basket. She then went to her room in her underwear, got changed and sulked.

Later that night she broke the news to Craig and J.P in the group video chat on her phone that she was grounded for two weeks. 

"Aw man, that sucks!" J.P told Kelsey.

"Tell me about it!" Kelsey scoffed. 

"But the way you treated Paloma was harsh" explained Craig.

"Suppose..." agreed Kelsey with a sigh.

"She's probably a nice kid...just a bit weird" Kelsey added on.

"I should apologise after I'm grounded." Explained Kelsey.

"Eh, i'll read a book that I haven't read yet" Kelsey told the group.

So for the next two weeks, Kelsey started reading a new book. The book was called Jasper the Kind Spirit. It was about a spirit who wanted to make friends.

Two weeks later and not only was Kelsey no longer grounded. But she had made a full recovery from the beating. She met with J.P and Craig at the stump and the three friends gave a group hug.

"Lets go to The Trading Tree " Craig suggested.

And the three friends went to The Trading Tree.

But just before they were about to leave the stump. Paloma walked past with Tabitha and Courtney.

"Hey Paloma!" Kelsey called.

Paloma turned around and Kelsey walked over to her.

"Hey listen, I'm sorry for being mean" apologised Kelsey.

Paloma shrugged and hugged Kelsey to say "I accept it".

"Thats cute...but you forgot sombody" said Tabitha 

"Erm...who?" Kelsey questioned.

"Try Tabitha's fat girlfriend who you body shamed" Courtney told Kelsey.

"Oh right" Kelsey stammered.

"I'm sorry for calling you fat" Kelsey apologised to Courtney.

"I mean I'm not exactly skinny myself" Kelsey added on 

"Thats better" Tabitha told Kelsey.

"Group hug!?" J.P suggested.

So the Stump Kids, The Witches and Paloma had a group hug. And they set off to The Trading Tree.

**The End ******


End file.
